


My 5 star meal~

by Running_Wind



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, idk what else to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Running_Wind/pseuds/Running_Wind
Summary: Sanji decided to show Zoro who you belong to.-------------One ShotLemon/Smut
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	My 5 star meal~

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests involving Law, Sanji, Zoro or a M/F reader.
> 
> Also i'm aware this is quite short but I simp over Law and Zoro not Sanji, this is also for @PhantomWantsto1

You wan't Sanji to caress your body, gently laying you on the soft sheets of his bed. The cooks scent wafting over you as a gently smile, turning your head into the pillow as nimble fingers trail over the curves of your body.

"So perfect, a five star meal laid out just for me~" he purrs, oh so gently toying with your hair. His other hand running down your stomach to your wet core, leaving goosebumps behind as you sucked in a sharp breath. 

He chuckled deeply, flicking you clit, moving back up he gently palmed your breasts. He bent down, squishing your breasts together as he took both the nipples into his mouth; sucking gently, he pulled off only to delve back in. Not once did he loose eye contact, watching as you blushed, taking deep breaths as his tongue worked over your nipples. 

He pulled off, and smiled, leaning in he gently sucked on your bottom lip; kissing you deeply, his long tongue tasting every inch of your mouth as you made out.

He smirked at your flushed face and tore off his boxers and shirt, a tight 6pack flexed as he moved back; 7inch cock bouncing up to rest on your cunt as he hauled your legs onto his shoulders.

"Mm~ Scream for me, let Grass head next door know who you belong to~" he purred and you blushed, no amount of preparation could warn you the burst of pleasure that erupted from your body when he slammed forward with brick breaking force.

"SANJI~" you screamed, back arching up as you clung onto the bed sheets, eyes rolling back as he set a brutal pace; he nearly folded you in half as he bent over your moaning body.

The knot in your stomach wove tighter and tighter, Sanji bit down on your neck, using a free hand he groped your breast as you both cried out your orgasms. His hips stuttered to a halt as he smirk lazily at your flushed form ad you struggled to catch your breath, leg falling limply to the bed as you both held each other. 

Zoro on the other hand had long since passed out due too a nosebleed when we was abruptly woken up.


End file.
